Caius Ballad
250px|right Caius Ballad ist der Antagonist in Final Fantasy XIII-2 und Widersacher von Lightning. Er ist in einer gewissen Weise für den korrekten Fluss der Zeit verantwortlich und gleicht entstehende Anomalien und Störungen aus, die durch das Zeitreisen von Serah Farron und ihrem Begleiter Noel Kreiss ausgelöst werden. Er ist der Wächter der Zeitenseherin Jul. In den Paddra-Ruinen haben Forscher herausgefunden, dass ihn die Göttin Etro dazu auserkor. Caius tritt ebenfalls in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII auf. Handlung Final Fantasy XIII-2 Caius taucht bereits im Intro des Spiels auf und bekämpft dort Lightning in Walhalla, nachdem seine Begleiterin Jul gestorben ist. Bereits dort ist es erkennbar, dass er die Zeit beeinflussen kann. Während des Gefechts erscheint Noel in Walhalla und wird von Lightning beauftragt ihre Schwester Serah zu finden und mit ihr die Zukunft zu ändern. Als Noel in Neo Bodhum JS 003 ankommt und Serah dazu überreden kann, ihn zu begleiten, beobachtet Caius sie bereits. Er folgt ihnen durch die verschiedenen Zeiten, immer in Begleitung von Jul. Als Noel und Serah in Yašchas-Massiv JS 010 auf Hope treffen, zeigt dieser ihnen eine Weissagung aus einem Orakel, dass er in den Paddra-Ruinen geborgen hat. Zunächst zeigt die Prophezeiung den eingangs gesehenen Kampf zwischen Lightning und Caius. Daraufhin reisen sie nach Oerba JS 200 und treffen zum ersten Mal persönlich auf Caius. Dieser macht sie für die Anomalien im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge verantwortlich und will sie auslöschen, um den angerichteten Schaden wieder zu regulieren. Nach dem Kampf erklärt Noel, dass er Caius nicht bekämpfen will, woraufhin dieser ihm berichtet, dass er sich verändert hat und nun nicht mehr der Mann ist, den Noel kannte. Als Jul Caius berichtet, dass es zu spät ist und die Veränderungen in der Zukunft gleichwohl die Vergangenheit ändern, lässt dieser von den Protagonisten ab und verschwindet mit der Seherin. Durch die Beseitigung der Anomalie in Oerba hat sich eine alternative Zukunft im Yašchas-Massiv JS 01X aufgetan. Als Serah und Noel diese besuchen und erneut auf Hope treffen, sehen sie sich das Orakel an und erkennen, dass die Prophezeiung sich geändert hat. In der Projektion wird Caius gezeigt, der Cocoon auf Grand Pulse fallen lässt und somit zu der Zukunft beiträgt, die Noel kennt und verändern will. Noel erwähnt jedoch, dass noch andere Faktoren außer Caius den Fall Cocoons bewirken. Nachdem Serah und Noel sich erneut auf den Weg machen, taucht Caius erneut auf und sieht ihnen nach. Dabei hat Jul eine Vision, die sie jedoch ihre letzte Kraft kostet und sterben lässt. Er fragt sich daraufhin, wie oft er Jul noch sterben sehen muss. In Akademia JS 400 taucht Caius erneut vor Noel und Serah auf. Während Noel ihn davon überzeugen will, sie nicht grundlos zu bekämpfen, erklärt Caius, dass die Protagonisten für die Anomalien verantwortlich seien und er somit jeden Grund hat sie zu beseitigen. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass Noel und Serah in einer anderen Zeit, die 200 Jahre zurück liegt, in einem Turm beigesetzt werden und somit nicht in dieser Zeit existieren dürfen. Mit Hilfe des Proto-Fal'Cie verwandelt Caius einige Bürger der Stadt in Cie'th, die Noel und Serah attackieren. Er selbst greift jedoch nicht in den Kampf ein. Später erfahren Noel und Serah von Jul, dass Caius sich derzeit nicht in der Stadt befindet. Als sie schließlich ein Fragment finden und das nächste Portal aktivieren, wird der Proto-Fal'Cie gezeigt. Dieser hat ein Hologramm von Caius erschaffen, als er Serah als L'Cie identifiziert hat. Das Imitat von Caius in Akademia JS 400 hat Noel und Serah erklärt, dass sie eigentlich im Turm von Augusta 200 Jahre zuvor eingesperrt und begraben wurden. Als die beiden in JS 200 den Turm erkunden sehen sie erneut Caius und sind sich nicht sicher, ob es dieses Mal der echte war. Außerdem wollen sie herausfinden, ob Caius für oder gegen sie arbeitet. Sie folgen ihm bis zur obersten Etage des Turms, wo sie auf Jul treffen, die ihnen erklärt, dass Caius eine Gabe der Göttin Etro erhalten hat. In seiner Brust schlägt seither das Herz des Chaos, welches ihn unsterblich macht. Jul berichtet außerdem, dass es seine Aufgabe als Wächter der Zeitseherin ist, ihre Prophezeiungen zu vernehmen und bewahren. Dabei erfahren die Protagonisten, dass sie im Turm den echten Caius gesehen haben, der Jul zur Spitze gebracht hat und sie später wieder abholen wird. Die Zeitseherin bittet Serah und Noel darum die Zukunft zu verändern und zu einer Zeit zu machen, in der die Menschen glücklich sind und lächeln. Kurz darauf stirbt sie, kann jedoch noch mit letzten Worten berichten, dass sie die Zukunft gesehen hat, die sie sich wünscht. Nachdem Serah und Noel weitergezogen sind, erscheint Caius und findet die leblose Jul vor. Er hebt sie hoch, verspricht, dass ihr Schmerz ihm in Erinnerung bleiben wird und verlässt den Ort ebenfalls. Nachdem Serah und Noel einige Zeit später ein Artefakt benutzen, welches sie von Alyssa erhalten haben, werden sie in der Chronosphäre getrennt und finden sich jeweils an verschiedenen Orten in der Sphäre des Jenseits wieder. Dort trifft Noel zunächst auf Caius, der ihn mit seinem Schwert trifft und in eine Traumwelt schickt. Anschließend widmet er sich Serah, der er vortäuscht Jul zu sein. Auch sie wird von seinem Schwert getroffen und träumt davon, dass ihr Herzenswunsch wahr wird. Dank Vanille und Fang gelingt es Serah jedoch aus diesem Traum zu erwachen und sie begibt sich auf die Suche nach Noel, um diesen ebenfalls aus seinem Traum zu befreien. Sie findet ihn in der Sterbenden Welt JS 700. Er durchlebt dort die Ereignisse vor seinem Abenteuer mit Serah. Caius hat ihm zu dieser Zeit das Jagen beigebracht und darauf gehofft, dass Noel ihn besiegt und somit seine Aufgabe übernehmen kann. Um jedoch das Herz des Chaos zu erhalten, muss Noel Caius töten, so wie dieser es mit seinem Vorgänger getan hat. Außerdem würde durch seinen Tod die Göttin Etro sterben, wodurch die Vergangenheit verändert werden kann. Noel widersetzt sich Caius' Drängen jedoch, da er Jul mit Caius gemeinsam beschützen will. Später verlässt Caius die Siedlung, in der sie leben, um Jul von ihrem Schicksal zu befreien und Etro in Walhalla zu töten. Noel erfährt später von Juls Fähigkeiten und dem schleichenden Tod, der sie erwartet. Er macht sich bewusst, dass Caius diese Tatsachen vor ihm verheimlicht hat und macht sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Walhalla, um Caius ausfindig zu machen. Schließlich gelingt es Serah Noel wieder aufzuwecken und auch Mog, der seit der Sphäre des Jenseits verschwunden war, taucht wieder auf. Er erklärt, dass Lightning ihn gerettet hat und gibt außerdem neue Informationen über Caius preis. Er bestätigt, dass Caius der unsterbliche Wächter der Zeitseherin ist und diese Gabe bzw. diesen Fluch von Etro erhalten hat. Doch zuvor war Caius ein L'Cie, der seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat und durch Etros Kraft aus seinem Kristallschlaf erlöst wurde, wie es auch bei Serah und den Protagonisten aus Final Fantasy XIII der Fall ist. In Neo Bodhum JS 700 treffen Serah und Noel auf Lightning, die ihnen Caius' Plan erläutert. Er beabsichtigt eine Vielzahl von Menschen sterben zu lassen, damit sich das Tor zu Walhalla weit genug öffnet. Deshalb sorgt er dafür, dass die Kristallsäule, die Cocoon trägt zerstört wird und somit auf Pulse stürzt. Außerdem will er Hopes Projekt eines neuen Cocoons sabotieren und noch mehr Menschenleben opfern. Durch die Opfer und das Öffnen des Tores soll das Chaos die Welt verschlingen und somit das Leben, den Tod und die Zeit auslöschen. In einer Welt ohne Zukunft würde Jul keine Visionen empfangen und somit müsste sie nicht mehr sterben. Herunterladbares Extra: Requiem of the Goddess Im Zusatzkapitel von Lightning kämpfen Caius und Lightning erneut in Walhalla gegeneinander. Er zeigt Lightning dabei, dass ihre Schwester eine Vision hatte und daran schließlich gestorben ist. Lightning gibt den Kampf jedoch nicht auf. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning trifft Caius das erste Mal im Tempel Etros, der sich nun in den Wildlanden befindet. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Tempel erscheint er kurz und erklärt, dass sie als Erlöserin der Lebenden hier nichts verloren hätte, da dies ein Ort des Todes sei. Um sie fernzuhalten, belegt er Lightning mit einem Fluch, der ihr innerhalb des Tempels die Lebensenergie entzieht. thumb|Lightning und Caius im Tempel der Göttin Davon unbeeindruckt verfolgt Lightning ihn und trifft dabei auf unzählige Juls, von denen einige darum bitten, dass Caius erlöst wird. Im Thronsaal trifft Lightning erneut auf ihn und will ihn gemäß Juls Wunsch erlösen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt. Nach dem darauffolgenden Kampf, den Caius unversehrt übersteht, wirft er sein Schwert in die Luft und lässt sich davon erschlagen, nur um Sekunden später wieder unverletzt aufzutauchen. Er erklärt nun, dass es neben den unzähligen Juls, die sich seine Erlösung wünschen auch unzählige geben würde, die bei ihm bleiben wollen. Durch sie ist er an das Chaos gebunden und kann daher nicht erlöst werden. Caius meint, dass er sich mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden habe und bereit sei, für immer an der Seite der Juls zu bleiben. Zudem erklärt er, dass selbst wenn es einen Weg geben würde seine Seele zu erlösen und in die neue Welt zu führen, ihm die unzähligen Juls dorthin folgen würden. Dadurch würde sich das Chaos auch in der neuen Heimat ausbreiten und sie ebenso wie Nova Chrysalia verschlingen. Nach seinen Erklärungen fordert er Lightning auf, den Tempel wieder zu verlassen. Da sie angesichts der Tatsachen nichts weiter tun kann, akzeptiert sie dies und verlässt den Ort unverrichteter Dinge wieder. thumb|250px|Caius und Jul Nachdem Lightning im späteren Verlauf Bhunivelze mit der Hilfe ihrer Freunde und der der gesamten Menschheit endgültig schlagen konnte, findet sie sich zusammen mit Hope, Snow, Noel und Lightnings anderen Gefährten erneut im Chaos wieder. Dort befindet sich nun auch der leblose Körper von Bhunivelze. Lightning meint nun, dass die Lebenden keinen Gott mehr benötigen würden, woraufhin überraschenderweise Caius und Jul auftauchen. Caius erklärt nun, dass die Lebenden zwar keinen Gott bräuchten, die Toten hingegen schon. Die Juls erklären nun, dass sie für alle Zeiten den Platz der Todesgöttin einnehmen würden, um so den ewigen Kreislauf aus Tod und Wiedergeburt aufrechtzuhalten. Noel stürmt nach diesen Worten auf die beiden zu, da er "seine" Jul retten will. Caius fängt ihn jedoch ab und fragt ihn, ob er sterben will. Noel meint, dass er es versuchen solle und wird daraufhin von Caius mit den Worten, dass er auf sie aufpassen soll, zurückgestoßen. Noel durchfliegt eine Chaoswolke und hält danach unerwarteterweise Jul in seinen Armen, die ihn wiederum glücklich anlächelt. Während sie zusammen das Chaos verlassen, erklären die anderen Juls im Chor, dass Caius diese eine Jul von ihrem Schicksal als Zeitenseherin erlöst habe. Bosskampf Caius ist ein wiederkehrender Bossgegner in Final Fantasy XIII-2 und kann auch in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII erneut bekämpft werden. Musikthema Caius' musikalisches Thema lautet Caius's Theme und ist ein Stück, das von Naoshi Mizuta komponiert wurde. Es beinhaltet sowohl einen Part mit einem lateinischen Chorus als auch einen rein orchestralen. Galerie Trivia *Caius' englischer Synchronsprecher, Liam O'Brien, leiht seine Stimme ebenfalls Red XIII in diversen Spielen der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII und Kain Highwind in der DS-Version von Final Fantasy IV und Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. en:Caius Ballad ru:Кай Баллад fr:Caius Ballad Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII-2) Kategorie:Charakter (LR:FFXIII)